Lo que los une
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: HInata es secuestrada por Tobi con la intención que esta se una al Akatsuki y ayude con sus futuros planes... . ¿Los hermanos Uchija juntos?... ¿El deseo de venganza?.. ¿Un poder oculto?... y ¿un triste pasado?... Lo siento por el mal Summary, mi primer fanfic... Todos lo personajes que aparecen en la historia no son mios, pertenecen al maestro kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Decliner: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

Nunca pensé conocerte de esa manera... en esas circunstancias… pero uno no todo puede planearlo… En un principio no creía en lo que la gente llamaba ** DESTINO, **eso de que nuestras vidas, desde el principio hasta el final, se encontraban predilectas desde el momento en que nacemos… pero ahora… sin duda alguna… el conocerte… fue el **"Destino"…**

_**- Esta decidido – **_

_**- Con un entrenamiento especial seria una poderosa arma para la guerra –**_

_**- Al hacer esto la estaríamos salvándola de su familia –**_

_**- Pero y si no quiere venir por las buenas –**_

_**- Pues vendrá por las malas –**_

_**- Esto es de suma importancia –**_

_**- Bien entonces me encargare de preparar todo antes de que regrese**_

_!Estoy muy decepcionado de ti "Hinata"¡…

En la casa de los Hyuga se escuchan los típicos gritos de siempre, departe del jefe del Clan, Hisashi, hacia su primogénita Hinata, y para el, la vergüenza de el Clan… aunque esta ves nadie se esperaría que serian los últimos…

**_!Estoy muy decepcionado de ti "Hinata"¡…**

_ P- Pero Oto-sama… Trataba de defenderse pero fu interrumpida bruscamente al sentir una cachetada propiciada por su padre… Kiha!... Grito como un alarido de dolor

_ Por favor Hisashi-Sama… no golpee a Hinata-sama, ella no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, fue nada mas un accidente y…. Trato este de defender a su prima…

_ No te metas Neji... ¿como ella se atreve a mostrarse de nuevo?… Por no proteger correctamente a su hermana, ahora esta se encuentra interna en el hospital…

_ El que Hanabi-sama callera en la trampa de esos ninjas, no es culpa de Hinata-sama... La misma Hanabi-sama, es la culpable, por ser muy impulsiva y confiarse demasiado en medio de su misión…

_ Pero aun así, Hanabi es fuerte pero joven… Hinata que es su hermana mayor y que se encontraba junto con ella en esa misión, debió de haberla advertido o protegido…

_ Hisashi-sama… usted mejor que nade sabe que Hanabi-sama es muy orgullosa como para escuchar a alguien mas…. Además, esa trampa era algo que nadie esperaba, y Hinata-sama, fue quien se encargo de derrotar a esos nijas y salvar a Hanabi-sama… ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDE ENTENDER ESO?!... Termino por decir ya indignado por el constante rechazo de su tío por Hinata...

_ No lo acepto… ¡Porque ella, al final los dejo ir…. No completo la misión, y permitió que Hanabi-saliera terriblemente herida…. Esta chica es una deshonra en todo sentido para el Clan Hyuga…!

_ Oto-sama tiene razón Neji-nisan… yo no debí soy una vergüenza para el clan… es mi culpa… Trato de tranquilizar las cosas entre su primo y su tío, pero otra cachetada hiso que callarla al instante… Kiha!... grito nuevamente adolorida..

_ Niña descarada como puedes hablar así frete a tu padre… Este la golpea de nuevo… Pero esta vez, Hinata aguanta el gemido de dolor…

_ Ahora lo he decidido…

_ ¿De qué habla Hisashi-sama?... Pregunto Neji un poco confundido y algo alarmado…

_ **Desde este día, Hinata Hyuga, ya no pertenecerá más a la rama principal, siendo degradada, a la rama secundaria…** Dijo en tono autoritario…

_!¿Cómo?...Hisashi-sama, pero eso quiere decir que ella tendría que… ¿usted…?... Preguntaba alarmado por lo que esa orden suponía, y veía a su prima que al parecer llegaba a la misma conclusión que el…

_ Exacto le impondré a Hinata, de una vez por todas lo que se merece… La **"MARCA MALDITA"**…

_ ¿OTO…SAMA?... Grito asustada la joven..,

_ ¡NO!... No se lo permitiré… Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia para defender a su prima…

_ Neji, será mejor que no te entrometas, tu ya posees la marca, así que observa y ahórrame la necesidad de utilizarla en contra tuya… Vio como Neji retrocedía un poco, pero este nuevamente retomo su pose de lucha ante el…

_ Entonces me arriesgare, no permitiré que le haga eso a Hinata-sama…

_ ¡No!, Neji-nisan, usted no debe de entrometerse… Dijo mientras se colocaba entre él y su progenitor… Por favor no se preocupe... dijo mientras sonreía a su primo, agradecida por sus intenciones, y fijando su vista nuevamente a su padre, le dijo mientras se inclinaba ante este… Aceptare la marca…

_ Así que por fin dices algo correcto en tu vida… Cometo Hiashi mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines, sobre el tatami… Ha y una cosa mas después de imponerte la marca… olvida… que **ERES MI HIJA**… Fue muy difícil que ninguno se mostrara sorprendido por lo impuesto… Y sin espera de algo más… Hinata se inclino de nuevo y le respondió de manera triste, pero ocultando su dolor en una débil sonrisa.

_ ¡Hai!... Ot- Hisashi-sama… Le dijo mientras asentía.

_Listo, la marca ya esta terminada… Neji, lleva a Hinata a su habitación… y también, diles a todos, que desde este momento dejaran de referirse a Hinata como "sama", o si no, serán, severamente castigados…

_ ¡Hai! Hisashi-sama…

[En la habitación de Hinata]

_ Gracias Neji-nisan... por traerme en brazos… Le dice con vos temblorosa.

_ No debes de agradecerme... aun estando ahí no fui capas de detener a su padre…

_ Te equivocas Neji- nisan, el ya no es mas mi padre… además no fue tu culpa… así que no te culpes mas… ¿Si?... sino me pondré muy triste… Hablo con ton suplicante pero con una ligera y dulce sonrisa.

_ De acuerdo Hinata- sama… Termino por ceder al verla sonreír de esa forma... dándole una sonrisa devuelta…

_Ten cuidado Neji, recuerda ya no te puedes referir a mi por el "Sama", o te castigaran… su tono fue de advertencia y con una expresión seria…

_ Hinata… pronuncio con un tono triste, no podía soportar ver a su prima en esa situación… no se lo merecía… Lo siento… termina diciendo Neji…

[En la noche]

[Caen lagrimas]…

_ No puedo, debo dejar de llorar y calmarme… Se decía, mientras que con el dorso de su mano trataba de cercar las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos

_ _Pero es muy difícil… ¿No?_…

_ ¿Quién es?... ¡salga!... Grito Hinata alarmada tras escuchar una vos tan fría y que no recordaba haber escuchado antes…

_ _Mucho gusto en conocerte… Hinata Hyuga…. _Dijo en tono divertido por la reacción de la joven.

__ _¿Quién es?... Pregunto exigente mientras buscada en qué dirección provenía dicha vos…

_¿_Mi nombre?… me llaman de muchas maneras… pero tal ves me reconozcas por el nombre de "TOBI" o "MADARA_"….

_ ¡¿Akatsuki?!... Se susurro a sí misma, y sin pensarlo mas, tomo un Kunai que escondía entre las funda de su cama, y rápidamente se coloco en posición defensiva… tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor que sentía en varias partes de su cuerpo…

_ _No es necesario, que estés en alerta…aun estas lastimada, apenas te puedes mover con libertad… Además no vengo a luchar, sino a __**hablar con tigo**_… Una silueta se mostro y se sentó tranquilamente en el borde de la ventana del cuarto…

_ "¿Con migo?"... ¿pero… de que?... es decir… ¡no hay na-nada que hablar con-con migo!, y de igual for-forma no hablaría con-con alguien del "Akatsuki… Comenzó sin evitarlo a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que empezó a tartamudear.

_ _¿Enserio?.. Cambiarias de opinión…. si te dijera que… puedo ayudarte, a __**vengarte de tu padre**__… _

__ _N- No me interesa vengarme, ni tengo motivos… La sorpresa que tenia era innegable, ¿a qué se refería con venganza?... ese pensamiento nunca se le paso por la mente…

_ _Bueno, si no deseas vengarte, que tal si te digo, que si vienes con migo, te aceptaremos, tal y como eres_…

_¿"Acep- aceptarme… tal y como soy"?... Su semblante se relajo sin quererlo, y no se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto se percato de ello... por poco estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía pero se dio cuenta de algo… Pero, un momento… ¿Por qué… por que querían…. a alguien… inservible como yo?...

_ _¿Inservible?... creo que te menosprecias… veras… llevo observándote, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde tu encuentro con el ultimo "PAIN"…_

_ ¿Mi... Encuentro con "Pain"?... El recuerdo de la lucha le vino instantáneamente

_ _Exacto… sabes... tu posees un poder increíblemente único, el cual pude notar en tu pelea con "Pain", y se que es único…porque con el tiempo que llevo aquí… ninguno de los del clan Hyuga… ni siquiera tu queridísimo primo "Neji" el considerado un genio, lo posee…_

_ Est- Estas equivocado, yo no poseo nada como eso… Trataba de negárselo… ¿cómo podía menospreciar al resto del clan Hyuga por algo que había hecho ella?

__"¿Equivocado?"…. no lo creo, es mas creo, que tu ya lo sabias…_

_ ¿Y-Yo?.. Eso… trato de ofenderse, pero unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse…._ Hinata, Hinata, ¿estás bien, estas despierta?…_ ¡Neji-nisan!... logro articular la ojiblanca, pero fue apenas audible.

_ Escuche, se ha sentido la presencia de un intruso en la casa… ¿Estás bien… responda?...

_ ¡NEJ…!.. Trato eta de gritar pero es interrumpida por un toque en la espalda que la hace caer inconsciente, siendo atrapada antes de tocar suelo… Neji entra deliberadamente, ya que no se le había respondido, lo que le preocupo… pero no espero ver a "Tobi" en medio transportar con la pobre de Hinata en brazos.

_ ¿Tu?... ¡Hinata-sama!... Tras gritar esto Neji rápidamente lanza un Kunai, dirección a la mascara de"Tobi", el cual le atraviesa sin hacer un solo rasguño… "no le hiso nada"… piensa sorprendido y frustrado al mismo tiempo…

_ ¿Qué haces aquí… que le haces a Hinata-sama?... le pregunto furioso…

_ _No te preocupes joven Hyuga, no planeo hacerle nada, veras me llevare a tu querida prima, ya que la necesito para que me ayude en algo y nada mas_…

_" ¿Qué te ayude en algo?"… ¡Hinata-sama no aria nada como eso!_… _dijo seguro de sus palabras_… _

__ Si tal vez tengas razón… o tal vez no… dijo en tono burlón… Pero además, deberías de estar feliz… porque así también ayudo a liberarla de su sufrimiento en esta casa_...

_ "De… su sufrimiento", Je… no me hagas reír… sufrirá mas si va contigo…

_ ¿Estás seguro?_... entonces… ¿por que no vienes también con nosotros, para demostrártelo_?…

_ No digas tonterías... ni yo ni mi prima iremos contigo… Una vez dicho eso Neji ataca a "Tobi" esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero este nuevamente lo evita…

__ Es una lástima, me hubieras servido mucho... Pero ya que estamos con estas… Solo te diré una cosa, porque ya se aproximan otros a esta habitación… _Si quieres una razón y culpar a alguien, por llevarme tu prima, Culpa a Hisashi, por no darse cuenta del gran valor que tiene esta joven para la familia Hyuga… que ella hubiera sido su carta del triunfo, si hubieran sabido utilizarla… Tras decir estas palabras el enmascarado desapareció en la nada al igual que Hinata… _

___ ¿"La carta… del… Triunfo" pero… para que?… Repite Neji sin poder entender realmente el significado de esas palabras.

[En la guarida de los Akatsuki]

"Tobi", reaparece con Hinata arriba de sus hombros, sobre un lago frente a una enorme caída de agua, este utilizando un movimiento de manos, la cascada se abre en dos, dejando a la vista, la entrada a una caverna, la cual a unos paso dentro, se pueden apreciar unas escaleras , las cuales van en dirección subterránea. "Tobi" empieza a descender por las escaleras, asta el final, donde Zetsu, ya se encontraba esperándolos…

_Bienvenido de vuelta… Dice el Zetsu "blanco"

_ _¿En donde están todos?_ Dice Tobi, con voz fría…

_ Ya están en el lugar escogido esperando, por indicaciones… responde Zetsu "negro"

__ Bien… entonces vamos, antes que la dama se despierte… _rio este descaradamente_… _

En el salón, todos ya se encuentran reunidos: Sasori, limpiando sus títeres; Deidara, como siempre quejándose, diciendo cuanto desea irse; Hidan, quejándose del aburrimiento; Kisame. Quejándose de la pérdida de tiempo; Itashi, tranquilo y sin decir una palabra; y Sasuke, sentado, puliendo su espada.

__ ¡Baya!, que ambiente tan aburrido… Tras su exclamación, todos reunidos voltearon a ver en su dirección…._ ¿por qué me miran así?... _

_¡¿Cómo que por qué?!...¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo te llevamos esperando?!... Dice Deidara, explotando de rabia…

__"Lo siento, Lo siento", es que tenia algo que buscar… Ho… que gran diferencia hay cuando nos reunimos, solamente los que quedamos vivos!.._

_ Y ese "algo"… ¿es ella?... Dice Itashi interrumpiéndolo…

__ Baya, tan frio como de costumbre_… Y aguafiestas… susurro eso ultimo para el mismo, pero que sin embargo Itashi oyó a la perfección.

_¿Qué?... Es cierto, ¿Quien es ella?. Se percata Deidara, al igual que todos…

_Esta _niña, será nuestro apoyo, ante la guerra que estoy por iniciar… y su nombre es... __**Hyuga**__ Hinata_. Tras escuchar este apellido, obviamente fue inevitable que mas de uno se sorprendiera, y mas que nada Itashi y Sasuke que lo conocían muy bien…

_ ¿Ese es el apellido, del Clan que posee el "Biakugan", no es así?, pregunta Hidan…

__ Exactamente… Esta damita, que tenemos aquí es portadora del "Kekkei Genkai" de nombre "Biakugan", y quien tiene una característica única, la cual si se utiliza bien podría ser muy ventajosa para nosotros… _

_¿Ventajosa... de que manera?, pregunta Sasori…

__ Veras… Itashi… o tal ves Sasuke… ¿cual es la característica principal… o, mejor dicho... como trabaja el "Biakugan"?... Itashi, mira a su hermano, y sierra los ojos, mientras hecha un suspiro, antes de responder…. _

__ _El "Biakugan", Kekkei Genkai del Clan Hyuga, considerado como uno de los pocos que se representan en los ojos, un poder después o igual al "Sharingan", mostrándose en cada miembro del clan, con unos ojos completamente Blancos, este dōjutsu, es capaz de ver a través del taijutsu sin mayor problema. Sus habilidades se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, es decir de 360°", asta varios kilómetros de distancia, al igual como la capacidad de ver atreves de las cosas, es usualmente utilizado como un juksu de rastreo_… _Una risita ligera en forma de burla, fue profesada por departe de Sasuke_…y sin hacer caso Itashi prosiguió…_ _Aunque también muy eficaz en combate, porque le permite al portador, visualizar, todos los puntos de chacra de su adversario, y como este Kekegenkai, le proporciona al Hyuga, también un tremendo control de chacra, del cual aprovechándolo, los Hyuga, han desarrollado técnicas completamente nuevas y efectivas, que pueden servir como ataque, inyectar una cantidad de chacra, sin necesidad de desperdiciar fuera de lo necesario como para bloquear los 48 puntos de chacra, y tan veloz mente que el adversario no puede defenderse y en consecuencia morir en el acto; son capases también el de crear una defensa casi icrebantable que devuelve el impacto al adversario que ataca y así protegiéndose así mismos…Un suspiro, departe de Itashi…Y eso es todo en resumen_…_

__ Bien hecho Itashi, se nota que eras el mejor de tu clase… dice Tobi, mientras aplaude… _

_ ¿Y por qué escogiste a esta chica, específicamente?... Termina preguntando Hidan, nuevamente… _ bueno, ya todos oímos que es el Biakugan, y de lo sorprendente que es, pero… ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?..._

__ Verán, tuve el placer de presenciar la invasión de Pain, en "la aldea de la hoja", y esta damita, se enfrento cuerpo a cuerpo con el Ultimo Pain, con la intención de salvar al " kyubi", quien estaba a punto de ser derrotado, en cuestión, esta joven uso un juksu el cual me pareció muy interesante… _

_ "¿Juksu?". Pregunta Itashi al parecer un poco curioso…

__ Si, y veras… En un principio no me pareció ser la gran cosa, pero después de una investigación ese detalle en particular que note, resulto ser algo más..._

__ _HAAA! Maldición!… Habla claro y ve al punto de una buena vez!_... _Grito Deidara exasperado...

__ No te impacientes Deidara que a eso voy... Pein, después de derrotarla y obviamente "acecinarla"… _

Después de esas palabras más de uno se confundió. Hidan salió de entre todos y realizo la pregunta: _ "¿Después de acecinarla?". A mí me parece que está muy viva, y no creo que sea un dios como yo…. Tobi los miro divertido por su confusión

__ Obviamente Hidan, ella no posee los poderes que tu para ser inmortal, ella está viva porque fue revivida, junto con otros, por Nagato con uno de sus Pein… Pero el punto no es ese, para responder antes de que Deidara me mate… Solo digamos que su control de chakra es excesivamente bueno a comparación con el resto del clan Hyuga… Tanto así como para darle forma al mismo chakra que expulsa de su cuerpo... _

__ _Un… momento… no comprendo nada… Eso de darle forma física al chakra no es algo nuevo… entonces ¿Qué es lo que la hace especial ella?... pregunta Deidara...

_ Eso _es ya lo dije… es porque su control es excesivamente mejor que el de otros… En la lucha contra __Pain__, ella fue capaz de forzarlo a retroceder, romper tres de las __Cuchillas de Interrupción de Chakra__ y utilizó el ataque, llamado __Paso Suave Doble Puño de León__… técnica que creo ella… concentra grandes cantidades de chakra en sus manos, para luego darles forma de león. Luego, los lanza en contra del oponente a gran velocidad, causando un quiebre de su defensa… En realidad es muy interesante de ver en un Hyuga…_

_ Pero hay algo mas… ¿no es asi?... Pegunta Itashi, al parecer sospechando algo…

"Tobi", sin responderle, lo observa por unos segundos y luego desvía la mirada con algo de diversión…

_ ¿Y… solo por eso?... Pues a mí no me parece nada en particular, le dijo Deidara interrumpiendo…

_ Si _en eso tiene razón… eso solo fue lo que causo que mi atención se fuera a ella… La observe por un periodo de tiempo y hay cosas que me parecieron interesantes… _Dijo este divagando…

_ ¿El que, pregunto Sasori?...

_ No te apresures Sasori… por qué no esperamos hasta que ella despierte y no lo muestre… Te aseguro que sus técnicas podrán entretenernos lo suficiente… Y no olvidemos que es una Hyuga asi que con eso debería de ser suficiente para permanecer aquí…

Al final el lugar quedo en silencio, hasta que alguien que parecía ignorar apropósito toda esa conversación hablo: _ ¿Y entonces…como piensas hacer que nos ayude?... Es obvio que no dejo la alde por voluntad… Dijo frio…

Tobi parece divertido por la pregunta, por el tono de voz que tenia al responder: __ Pues eso… veras… Sasuke-Kun… ella al igual que tu comparte un mismo interés… VENGANZA… _Por dicha declaración hubo una sorpresa por parte de todos…__ Aunque ella misma no está consciente de esto mismo; es por eso que te pediré tu ayuda... ITASHI…_

__ _¿Qué quieres que haga? … pregunta como si no tuviera más opción…

__Quiero que utilices tu sharingan, con el objetivo de motivarla…_ _Pues para eso vamos a ponerla un jutsu para hacerla mas fuerte y meterle cuentos de su familia…_ _no se como por ejemplo… que su familia estaba haciendo planes para matarla… Aunque eso no sería del todo mentir…_

Itashi se sorprende, pero luego asiente con la cabeza… _Comprendo…

_ Entonces… ¿Qué uso tenemos nosotros aquí?... Pregunta Sasori…

_ Bien, a eso iba… Quiero que; Kisame, Hidan, vallan en busca del Yinchuriki del Hashibi… Sasori y Deidara, irán en busca de un pergamino, en la aldea oculta de la luna…

_ ¿Ha?.. Que aburrido… ¿por que Hidan y Kisame… si tienen algo divertido que hacer y nosotros todo ese trabajo?...

__Deidara si no deseas hacerlo puedo matare de una vez…_

Una especie de sudor frio en forma de gota resbalo por su nuca... _ Bien, bien, lo haré… responde Deidara retirándose junto con Sasori… Y el resto hiso lo mismo…

[Cuarto cerrado]…

Descendiendo del techo _ Ya todos se han ido, acepto por Itashi y Sasuke. Dice el Setsu blanco

_ _Bien, diles que esperen ordenes… y Kabuto… cura todas las heridas que tenga, puesto que la necesitamos en perfecto estado para mañana… _

_Lo que usted diga… "Tobi-sama"… responde sarcástico este….

_ _Bien entonces me iré para seguir con el resto del plan… después de todo esto apenas comienza…_ termina diciendo Tobi mientras sale de la habitación…

Kabuto suspira y tras eso observa a Hinata que aun permanece arregosta en una cama aun inconsciente… El empieza a acercarse a ella mientras dice para si mismo "Empecemos con esto"…

[Konoha. Torre de la Hokague]

_ ¿Qué quieres Kakashi?...

_Tsunade- Sama… He venido a dar el reporte de la situación…

_ ¿Y cuál es?...

_ Bien… Hasta ahora no hemos conseguido rastro alguno… ya sea de "Tobi" o Hinata… Los equipos Ambu están saliendo de los límites con la esperanza de conseguir alguna pista sobre su paradero…

_ Bien… en ese caso diles que continúen… y por favor recluta a Shino y a Kiba…

_ Hai… Tsunade-Sama… como usted ordene…

_ Y por favor cuando llegues con ellos dile a Neji que entre…

_Hai… [Desaparece]

_ Ya están aquí Tsunade-Sama… _ Bien… déjalos entrar…

_ Entonces con su permiso [desaparece en una bola de humo]…

_ Con permiso Tsunade-Sama… En eso entran los tres…

_Me alegra verlos… lo siento chicos... por haberlos llamado en esta situación tan difícil… Pero necesito hablar con ustedes…

_ ¿Hablar con nosotros?…

_ ¿Sobre qué?... pregunta Shino…

_ Verán… Neji Cuando Tobi secuestra a Hinata… lo que te dijo….

_ El dijo… (Apretar puños)… dijo que Hinata… que a ella la necesitaba para algo… y que hubiera sido "nuestra carta del triunfo" si hubiéramos sabido utilizarla…. _ ¿"Carta del triunfo"?... ¿para que y porque?...

_Eso mismo me pregunte yo… Dice Neji cruzando los brazos…

_ Kiba…, Shino… De casualidad ustedes saben a qué se refería Tobi con eso…; ambos al escuchar su pregunta se miran entre si…

_ KIBA, SHINO… ¿Qué sucede?...Pregunta Tsunade seria y Neji fija también su visa en ambos, quienes muestran signo de duda, como si deberían o no decir algo. Pero luego estos muestran ponerse de acuerdo y Kiba mira a Atsunade…

_Hokage- sama… vera… es que creemos que con "carta de triunfo", se refiera a uno de los juksu que Hinata creó…

Tsunade y Neji se miran entre si… y extrañados no pueden evitar hacer la pregunta:…

**_ ¿Qué juksu?...**

*Suspiro… Por fin termine… Ya puedes notificarle a ese tipo… dice este observando hacia la esquina de la habitación… de repente un distorsión se muestra en esa dirección y el Zetsu negro se muestra…

_ No es necesario… después de todo el Zetsu Blanco ya le ha notificado de todo… y el manda a decir que buen trabajo…

_ No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti… dice Kabuto con una tremenda mirada asesina en sus ojos…

_ _Entonces te lo diré yo en persona_… aparece "Tobi" en medio de la habitación…

__ Kabuto… ¿Qué observaste?_...

_Aparte de sus renombrados atributos claro esta… interrumpe el Zetsu Blanco que también aparece…

_ Pues… comienza a responder este ignorando lo dicho por el Zetsu… Sus heridas eran múltiples se nota que son resultado de técnicas Hyuga, muchos moretones en variadas partes del cuerpo y viejas heridas, como una costilla rota se volvieron vigentes…. La marca en su frente también impedía su rápida recuperación, en lo que respecta al chakra… pero aun con todo eso, como ya dije, está bien…

__Entonces tu trabajo ya esta echo Kabuto…. Zetsu, lleva a la Hyuga a su habitación y vigila hasta que despierte, apenas lo haga me lo reportas… _

_¡Hi! Será un placer… Responde alegre el Zetsu Blanco, y despareciendo de la habitación con Hinata, tan rápido oyó sus órdenes… _Yo iré a verificar de que no le haga nada pervertido… dice el Zetsu negro suspirando…

**[En otra avitacion]**

*A recostar… ¿Vaalla! viéndola de cerca, es mucho más bonita e lo que aparenta… si tan solo pudiera… dice mientras acerca su rostro al de ella, aparentemente con intención de besarla…

_ **Ni lo pienses… **dice el Zetsu negro apareciendo…

_ ¿Qué cosa?, yo no tenía pensado hacer nada… jajaja…. *Hump… Gemido proveniente de la joven…

_Ya se despertó… vigílala iré a avisar… dijo el zetsu negro mientras desaparecía

_Y bien… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

_ _¿Que deseas saber?..._

_Esa marca en su frente… siendo ella de la rama principal... ¿porque es que tiene impuesta esa marca?...

_ _¿"Esa marca"?... creo que tu ya tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta… pero si aun esperas la mía, te puedo decir que la razón no es otra más que… el ORGULLO DEL CLAN HYUGA_…

_ "Orgullo dices"…

__Si… porque esa joven tuvo la mala suerte de no poder ser entendida… ya que…_ [Interrumpen]…

_ La joven ya se despertó…

__Bien… en ese caso avisa a Itashi y Sasuke… y diles que se dirijan a la habitación de ella… y Kabuto, continuaremos nuestra conversación más tarde…_ después de todo hay unas cuantas cosas que necesitas y necesito saber, para poder continuar con nuestro plan… [Desaparece]…

*Hump… ¿en dónde estoy?.. Los ojos de Hinata se aprietan, parpadeando fuertemente, tratando de adaptarse a la tenue iluminación de la habitación, la cual solo era iluminada por dos pequeñas velas, colocadas estratégicamente, una cerca de la puerta y otra, a un lado de donde ella se encontraba arregostada. De manera que iluminaran escasamente pero lo suficiente el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba.

Hinata trata de enderezarse y poder sentarse, pero al tratar de mover sus brazos y manos, sintió una fuerte tensión… ¿porque mis manos están atadas?... Se pregunto, pero luego todos los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaban a ella… Es cierto fui secuestrada por Akatsuki… pero… ¿Dónde me encuentro?... ¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿Por qué me duélele todo el cuerpo?... Después de esas preguntas se comenzó a intranquilizar, pero luego se dio cuenta que ese no era el mejor momento para desesperarse, así que respiro hondo y trato de buscar e enlistar sus posibles opciones para escapar

_ _**Sera mejor que no lo pienses… HINATA-SHAM… **_

Sorpresa de parte de la joven… _ ¡T- TOBI!… Exclamo esta… ¿Por…PORQUE?…

_ _¿"Por qué"? … dices… Creí ya haber te lo explicado… QUIERO TU PODER… _

__ _Mi… ¿Mi poder?... creí habértelo dicho yo no tengo tal cosa…

__¿En serio?... ya lo veremos… __**Ustedes dos, entren…**_

Tras esas palabras... quienes se encontraban esperando afuera de la habitación entraron… y cuál fue la sorpresa de La ojiperla, al ver a los tan renombrados hermanos Ushija… aquellos conocidos como Itashi y Sasuke. El hermano mayor, que supuestamente traiciono y destruyo a su propio clan… y Sasuke… aquel que traiciono a la aldea, para matar al hermano que le quito todo… aquel que solo vivía con la Venganza como único camino. Para la ojiperla era sorprendente tal espectáculo... ver a esos dos juntos… uno al lado del otro como si nada hubiera pasado… era realmente impactante, que hacia preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos?...

__Iba a presentarlos… pero por tu sorpresa Hinata, veo que ya los conoces… gracias a eso me horraste mucho tiempo de explicación… Bien vallamos a lo que realmente nos importa… Itashi has lo tuyo_…

_ ¡Hai!...asintió este e instantáneamente activo su técnica ¡SHARINGAN!...

Al instante de activar su poderosa tecina, el se encontró dentro de lo que sería la mente de Hinata… Con el objetivo ordenado, de hallar aquello que pusiera presión en la Hyuga y la obligara a seguir con los planes que el enmascarado tenia para ella… las imágenes de la vida de Hinata… se mostraron como una película…

* Otto-sam… *Oka-Sam… *¿Dushete?... *Yamete… *Onegai…***Onegai**… *ONEGAI… *"**MARCA MALDITA"… **

Itashi parpadeo varias veces, redirección su mirar al sujeto que estaba junto a el, como esperando respuestas..

_ _¿Porque te detuviste Itashi?... Le pregunto con un falso tono inocente…_

_ ¿Lo hiciste apropósito no es así?... le pregunta Itashi a "Tobi", el cual solo lo miro con diversión...

¿Qué sucede?, ¿porque Itashi se detuvo? y que con ese pregunta… Era lo que se preguntaba Sasuke

__ ¿De que hablas?... le contesta._

__ _No nos contaste toda la historia de esta Joven…

__ ¿Así que lo viste?... me refiero a su pasado… _

___Hai… pero eso fue lo único que pude hacer… la marca no me permitió hacer mas nada…

_ _¿No te parece peculiar_… _que tan cruel pueden llegar a ser los Clanes… y casualmente "los mas fuerte de Konoja_"?... Sasuke dirige su mirada a Itashi con la esperanza de obtener algo… puesto que no comprende el rumbo de la conversación… pero nada… el resto de la discusión fue igual de inatendible para el joven Uchija, pero el disimilaba no impórtale. Al final Itashi concluyo de que no podría cumplir con su labor hasta que la marca no se estabilizara… y "Tobi", acepto la propuesta, si mayor problema…

_ No ha dicho aun nada… pensé que una vez me dejaran solo con ella, esta comenzaría a lloriquear y pedir clemencia… pero no ha sido nada de eso. Simplemente ha permanecido ahí sentada observándome en silencio. Claro parece que está nerviosa y asustada pero aun así no profesa quejido alguno….

De repente un susurro atraviesa los oídos de Sasuke, este voltea en dirección a la joven y la observa con una leve sonrisa…. _ Yo… Trato de hablar, pero este la interrumpe…

_Lo sabía, se auto confirma el mismo… Ya va a empezar con la suplica…

_Yo… repite la joven… dejando a un Sasuke expectante… _ Yo quiero preguntarle ¿Qué día y hora es?….

El pelinegro estaba confundido, esa pregunta de entre todas no se la esperaba. Pero sin mostrar cambio en su expresión, le respondió… _ Hoy es Sábado- 30/07- alrededor de las 18 horas… Sasuke espero una respuesta de ella pero solo vio como esta sonreía de medio lado…

_Menos mal… dijo esta en débil susurro, del cual el Uchija casi ni se percata…

_ ¿Por qué te alegras?... Preguntas una cosa insignificante, cuando te encentras en una situación difícil.

Esta vez Hinata no dio signo de querer responder, solo permanecía en silencio…

"Sasuke vigila a Hinata, mientras converso con Itashi"… Eso dijo ese tipo... pero… ¿Qué se supone que espera que ella haga?... Piensa el pelinegro mientras se frota el pelo… Así que el clan Hyuga ¿no?... Ahora que lo pienso ese chico… El también era del clan… le llamaban el tal genio Hyuga… Entonces… ¿ella es más fuerte que ese chico?...

_ Me pregunto… que tan fuerte será, sería muy interesante tener una lucha con ella…

_ Y la tendrás pronto… le responde un Tobi divertido, mientras atravesaba la puerta… Después de todo, la razón por la que te pedí que te quedaras no es otra más que esa…

_ ¿A qué te refieres?... pregunta Sasuke extrañado…

_ La razón por la que te pedí que te quedaras es para que la entrenes, hasta que ella sea lo suficientemente buena como para cumplir con mis objetivos…

Tras decir eso Hinata les interrumpe en su conversación… _ " No pienso ayudarles"… fue lo que de ella salió y aunque lo hace un tanto sonrojada, su voz fue clara y firme… y con su mirada directa a los ojos de quien le hablaba… dio a negar rotundamente la existencia de algún deseo por ayudarles, en lo que sea que este la necesitara. Tobi le devolvió la mirada, y se limito a reír… Luego de una manera simple le dijo a ella, que él nunca le brindo la opción de escoger, ella simplemente los ayudaría, y que con la ayudad de ambos Uchija el se encargaría de que así fuera. Hinata se horrorizo por esas palabras, pero estaba decidida a que no permitiría que esa persona cumpliera con sus siniestros planes ni mucho menos que la arrastrara a ella, a estos.

Al darse por terminada esa conversación, todos dejaron la habitación dejándola a ella completamente sola, y esta vez en la completa oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

_ _¿Qué piensan?... ¿no es una lindura?... Aun cuando se veía que temblaba de miedo, mostraba estar decidida, a no brindarnos su ayuda… Como si me importara lo que una niña pensara… ¿No creen?..._

___ ¿Qué quieres que te digamos?… A mí no me interesa lo que esté planeando, así que no nos has preguntas tan estúpidas como esas… Responde Sasuke enfadado… definitivamente ese día había sido una pérdida de tiempo, por ello, tuvo que suspender un entrenamiento acordado con Itashi…

_ _Y tu… ¿itachi-kum?... ¿qué piensas de la joven dama?... _

__ _Hare lo que pueda... si eso es lo que realmente quieres saber…

__Muy perspicaz como siempre… Les estaré observando sus avances entonces… Zetsu… cuida de que la joven dama se comporte hasta mañana… Cumple con, sus necesidades lo que necesite…_

Desde las sombras el Zetsu se muestra… _ Bien haré lo que me ordenas… pero no me culpes si este loco no puede controlarse… Dijo el Zetsu negro haciendo referencia a su otra mitad el Zetsu blanco…

__ El Zetsu blanco tiene una misión que cumplir, así que se retira ahora mismo… Y sin responder nada mas, siguió su camino entre los oscuros y estrechos pasillos seguido por el frustrado Zetsu blanco, el cual rogaba que le dejara algo de tiempo, quien sabe para qué… _

Itachi y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo, ambos por caminos opuestos… Zetsu, miro a las tres direcciones por las cuales habían desaparecido los tres sujetos. Luego este simplemente se comenzó a adherir a las solidas paredes de los pasillos…

Mientras, dentro de la habitación Hinata había logrado escuchar la conversación tras las puertas… rápidamente se regreso a la cama, gracias a su Biakugan no necesitaba de la luz para ver en donde estaba parada, pero tenerlo activado todo el tiempo definitivamente agotaría sus reservas de chakra… Por ello dio una rápida inspección por el lugar en el que estaba encerrada, pero solo veía una serie de pasadizos que no daban a un lugar en específico y para su mala suerte gran cantidad de poderos chakras dispersados por todo el lugar… Desactivo su técnica no sin antes acomodar unas cosas y decidió echarse a dormir, no lo demostraba pero de verdad se encontraba muy agotada.

[Horas más tarde]

Tras dormir unas cuantas horas, Hinata podía sentir que algo de su energía se habían recuperado, así que se levanto con rapidez y miro directo asía la puerta de entrada a la habitación, la cual estaba abierta y frente a esta estaba uno de sos sujetos con su gabardina puesta… Tuvo un terrible escalofrió al ver como esos dorados ojos resaltaban entre la oscuridad. Había sido buena idea la de ella, colocar una serie de alarmas con hilos de chakra para así saber si alguien entraba por la noche sin que ella supiera, y al mismo tiempo se podría permitir dormir, aunque sea un poco, para recuperar mas de las energías que pudiera haber gastado.

El sujeto la observo con vidente molestia… pero luego soltó una socarrona sonrisa… Y Hinata a la defensiva respiro profundo para asi poder hablar correctamente…

_ ¿Qué asunto tiene usted conmigo?... Observo cómo este le dirigía una fría y antipática mirada, a lo cual ella retrocedió un paso. Por alguna razón ese sujeto le daba mala espina.

_ Yo no tengo nada contigo, pero me dieron la orden de mantenerte en un control médico. Por lo que ahorita mismo iremos para hacerte tu primera revisión… Así que muévete… Le dijo este para salir de la habitación.

Ella dudo un poco, pero sabía que no podía escapar por ahora, por lo que lo mejor sería hacer caso… así mismo aprovecharía para conocer el lugar. Cuando salió de la oscura habitación, y se encontró con tres pasillos los cuales no estaban más iluminados que la dicha habitación, solo pocas antorchas colgadas de las paredes iluminaban el escalofriante lugar. El sujeto que la había buscado permanecía parado en medio de unos de los pasillos, pero cuando se percato de su presencia comenzó a avanzar casi perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, esta solo lo siguió como pudo.

Caminaron atravesando una gran serie de pasillos y pasadizos que se entrelazaban entre sí… La noche anterior ya lo había notado y es que ese lugar estaba diseñado para confundir a la gente, no sola a la que trataba de escapar, sino a la misma que busca entrar… era prácticamente un enorme laberinto, y si ella deseaba salir de ahí, lo primero sería comenzar desde ese momento aprender las rutas que tomaban, aunque la mayoría eran prácticamente iguales.

Se detuvieron frente una puerta de metal, su guía abrió dicha puerta y ambos se adentraron… Esa habitación para su alegría esta estaba mucho mejor iluminada que el resto del lugar que había visto. Pero así fue como pudo detallar mejor a su acompañante... este era alto, y como se había quitado su capucha, pudo ver su cabello plateado y que traía redondos anteojos, su piel se veía de alguna manera escamosa pero no quiso detallar mas en eso, pero se percato que los rasgos le resultaban conocidos, y tras de pensarlo un poco supo de quien se trataba… lo recordaba de los "exámenes shunin"… y su nombre era…

_ Kabuto Yakushi…

_ Se nota que tienes muy buena memoria Hyuga Hinata… dijo este con una escalofriante sonrisa…

_ Tenía… tenía entendido que usted estaba, trabajando para Orochimaru…

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo… Le respondió fríamente… Siéntate en la camilla y quítate la chaqueta… le dijo por ultimo… mientras rápidamente con un sello de manos hiso que las extrañas ataduras de Hinata se soltaran

Hinata quien sabía que no podía rehusarse aunque lo deseara, hiso lo que este le ordeno, aunque con un poco de vergüenza de tener que retirarse la chaqueta que portaba… pero al hacerlo ella misma fue quien se dio cuenta de vendajes que sabia no tenía antes… Kabuto que se acerco a ella y dejo una bandeja con medicamentos y vendejas a un lado de ella sobre la camilla, acerco su mano y comenzó a retirar los vendajes que ella traía alrededor de toda su cintura asta por debajo de sus pechos…

_ Ayer cure las heridas por técnicas Hyuga y también algunas heridas que se abrieron… Hinata solo asintió por lo dicho, ciertamente su cuerpo no estaba tan adolorido como debía después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada en su casa… Pero entre sus pensamientos inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta su frente y sintió vendajes en esta, cubriendo la marca que ahora portaba…

_ Quédate quieta… le dijo repentinamente el Yakushi, quien sin esperar más con sus manos expulsando un conocido resplandor verde las paso sobre su abdomen hasta los extremos de brazos y piernas… Tu chakra ya está circulando con normalidad… Los Hyuga corrieron un alto riesgo en imponerte este sello a estas alturas… aun así anoche logre estabilizarte de manera que tu vida con corra peligro… le dijo secamente, a lo que ella nuevamente asintió…

Lo sabía, conocía los riesgos de imponer una maraca como esta, cuando se supone que lo preferible seria imponerla cuando aun se es joven… de niño… Pero su padre también conocía los riesgos y aun así se la había impuesto… Eso la enfurecía, aunque no lo admitiera lo hacía, se sentía furiosa de saber que su padre fue capaza de hacer algo como lo que le hiso. Claro no lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía estar feliz por ese hecho…

_ Gracias… dijo esta en un susurro… No lo quería aceptar pero se había salvado gracias a ese sujeto ahora también miembro del Akatsuki…

_ En realidad no tengo ningún interés en lo que te pase, pero por ahora es necesario mantenerte viva, así que será mejor que te tomes esto… Le dijo mientras le pasaba un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que contenía una cierta cantidad de capsulas… Toma una cada veinticuatro horas, ayudara a que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al sello… si llegas a sentir dolor por este mismo, puedes tomar una de las pastillas… Continuo a eso tomo las extrañas cuerdas y ato las manos de Hinata utilizando igualmente un sello de manos… Y esta observaba como las cuerdas aprisionaba con fuerza sus manos… En la noche se había dado cuenta de que las cuerdas eran extrañas cuando trato de soltarse, pero estas nunca cedieron, parecían estar reforzadas por un extraño chakra.

_ ¿Por qué me quieren viva?.. Pregunto la joven mientras guardaba el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón con sus manos ya completamente atadas….

_ No lo sé…. Son cosas del que te trajo, yo solo cumplo órdenes…

_ Comprendo… dijo está resignada a poder obtener información en ese asunto… Entonces… ¿Qué se supone quieren que haga mientras estoy aquí?... pregunto está manteniendo un semblante serio…

_ Tengo entendido que te entrenaras con ambos Uchija hasta que "ese sujeto" este satisfecho…

_ ¿Con que fin?... pregunto esta nuevamente…

_ Tampoco lo sé… le respondió este dándole la espalda...

En eso Hinata mantuvo su mirada seria sobre Kabuto… que este le diera la espalda tan tranquilamente cuando le acababa de decir que tenia recuperada las recebas de chakra era como decirle, que no le preocupaba que ella le atacara… el Yakushi siguió caminando entre los muebles de la habitación y se adentro por una puerta que estaba al otro lado, cubierta por una cortina. Ella continuo a eso activo su Biakugan y podo ver como este se alejaba mientras bajaba una especie de escalera subterránea que daba a una habitación más grande y en la que podía distinguir varios chakras, pero vio como este ya empezaba a subir de nuevo y desactivo su técnica. Mientras esperaba a que llegara, observo con detenimiento lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar disimular su sorpresa cuando vio un libro sobre Hierbas curativas.

_ ¿Te interesa esto?... Pregunto Kabuto mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos y se lo mostraba…

_ Si… Yo como pasatiempo, suelo investigar plantas que sirvan para hacer preparativos medicinales… Dijo muy tranquilamente, sin darle tanta importancia aquí había soltado algo de información sobre ella, sin saberlo…

Kabuto por su parte casi se ríe, por lo torpe que era esa Kunoishi, por ir soltando información sin andar pensando a quien se lo dice… Aunque en realidad dicha información no es de ninguna importancia, solo le dio un poco de curiosidad…

Y en medio de un gran silencio que se había formado en la habitación, fue interrumpido, cuando desde una de las paredes, tras una distorsión, pareció el Zetsu negro…

_Me llevare a la chica… dijo impasible el sujeto… Kabuto solo asintió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, ignorándolos a ambos…

_ Hyuga sígueme… Dijo el Zetsu antes de salir atravesando la puerta…

Esta dolo suspiro… y se pregunto asta cundo tendría que pasar por esos horripilantes pasadizos. Salto de la camilla y abrió la puerta algo incomoda por tener las manos atadas. Al salir vio como el extraño sujeto con forma de planta la esperaba en la parte de afuera. Así como hiso con Kabuto lo siguió pero esta vez con el Biakugan activado por que el extraño sujeto tenia la maña de pasar por los pasillos la mayoría de las veces atravesándolos.

Llegaron, esta vez hasta un enorme salón y se asusto al saber quien estaba en él y a aparentemente a sus espera. El sujeto que la había guiado desapareció esta vez en definitiva, dejándola a ella a merced del único que se encontraba en ese momento frente a ella…

**_ Uchija Itashi… **

_ Un gusto verla de nuevo Hyugan-sam… Dijo el azabache mientras esbozaba una vacía sonrisa… ¿Pudo descansar bien?... le pregunto un tanto educado pero con sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella, analizándola de laguna manera…

Hinata solo atino a retroceder un poco permaneciendo en silencio. Por alguna razón tener esos fríos ojos sobre ella, le resultaban aun más atemorizantes que cuando se encontraba con Kabuto o el hombre planta… Algo en su interior le decía que debía de huir antes de que algo sucediera... pero antes de que pudiera retroceder más… ya se encontraba dentro del Dōjutsu de uno de los Sharingan más poderosos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los que han comentado y siguen esta historia... lamento si me he tardado en actualizar, pero es que ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y entre viajes con mi familia y esas cosas, no he podido sentarme con tranquilidad y escribir... Es por eso mismo que también escribí este capitulo un tanto apurada.

Espero que como asta ahora, sigan corrigiendo mis torpes errores al escribir :p...

Y claro... principalmente que disfruten de la historia ^_^

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Sentía la misma sensación de vértigo que la noche anterior… Las imágenes de sus peores momentos del pasado se repetían sin cesar frente a sus ojos, como si las estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Trataba de cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos, pero le resultaba inútil… y estas se iban volviendo cada vez más claras, e intensas a medida que avanzaban. Incluso las cosas más viejas de su pasado, que creía no recordar ahora las estaba viviendo, mortificándola.

Se estremeció cuando de repente todas esas imágenes se disiparon, dejando la completa oscuridad rodeándole y al misterioso Itashi parado justo frente ella...

_ ¿Por… por qué me haces re-recordar algo co-como esto?... pregunto con voz quebrada, aunque ya tenía una buna idea del porque... _ Yo- yo no voy a darle la es-espalda a mi aldea so-solo porque me refresque vi-viejas heridas… dijo con un poco de mas carácter y fuerza en su voz… Ella no iba a flaquear, y eso se lo repetía.

_ Es obvio que no lo harías, no por voluntad por lo que se ve… dijo suspirando, mientras la chica veía como todo a sus alrededor cambiaba, y se daba cuenta de que se encontraba todavía en la habitación que había entrado antes. Itachi solo avanzo asta pasarle de largo por un lado y escucho como las puertas del lugar se habrían y este salía del lugar.

Hinata de repente se sintió como si estuviera muy agotada, su respiración estaba agitada y sus latidos acelerados. No tardo mucho cundo su vista se comenzó a nublar, cayó sin fuerzas de rodillas al suelo y vio como alguien se para frente a ella. Se fue de lado por el mareo que sentía… su vista se oscureció antes de tocar suelo.

Zetsu, tomo de Hinata en sus hombros y se dispuso a dejara a la chica en su habitación, tal y como le había ordenado Itachi que lo hiciera cuando salió por las puertas del salón y le paso por un lado. Cuando llego a dicho lugar, solo deposito a la chica sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Una sombra, silueta de una persona se distinguía atravesando los oscuros pasillos… Este iba a paso lento pero con pisadas fuertes, aun molesto por lo que tenía que hacer… Ya el día anterior le habían impedido entrenar con su hermano y ahora ese día ni el siguiente a ese podría… ¿y hasta cuando quién sabe podría?.

Itashi siempre estaba ocupado con algo, teniendo apenas tiempo para el… no es que se haya vuelto de nuevo dependiente de su hermano mayor, pero tras saber la verdad sobre la masacre de su clan. Por el momento su único objetivo era cuidar de su hermano y aprovechándose de Akatsuki destruir Konoha, sin importar que tan en desacuerdo estuviese Itachi de eso.

Gruño por lo bajo, maldiciendo a ese enmascarado y con este también a la maldita chica… Esa extraña y patética chica… aun no podía creer que lo hayan comparado con alguien como esa. Se veía a lo lejos que era una chica delicada, muy refinada y recatada… Aunque les había gritado la noche anterior y los había despreciado, su actitud era demasiado suave. Alguien como ella perteneciente a una familia tan importante como el clan Hyuga, le resultaba desagradable… Solo era una princesa mimada, de solo describirla le costaba trabajo pensar que fuera tan fuerte como les había dicho Madara la noche anterior. Y en tal caso que fuera tan fuerte, no comprendía cual era el motivo o la necesidad de que el la entrenase. Debían de saber que corrían el riesgo de que el la matase.

Camino un poco más rápido, y vislumbro el cuarto donde permanecía la Hyuga. Entro por la puerta sin ningún recato y se acerco sin miramientos a la única cama de la habitación, vislumbrando el cuerpo inerte de la chica que ahora con molestia debía entrenar. La despertó casi con violencia, a lo que esta dio un brinquillo del susto, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Tardo unos segundos para que su vista acostumbrase a la oscuridad, y se asusto de ver esta vez al menor de los Uchiha frente a ella, con una mirada gélida y cortante… llena de rabia; lo que la hiso estremecer un poco.

La observo en silencio por unos momentos, como asimilando su reacción y luego con sorpresa para ella, la tomo con brusquedad de un brazo y le hiso levantarse, arrastrándola hasta salir de dicho cuarto. La soltó de golpe después de introducirse unos pasos a uno de los oscuros pasillos…

_ **Ven**… Fue lo único que le dijo para empezar a avanzar con rapidez y con mucha fuerza infringida en cada una de sus pisadas… Hinata sin conocerlo, podía casi asegurar que este estaba muy molesto.

Lo siguió como siempre, y siendo ella en completo silencio… atravesando de nueva cuenta, oscuros o pocos iluminados pasajes. Como antes había hecho, aprovecho la caminata para que con disimulo activar su Byakugan y así poder estudiar los caminos, que para su alegría logro reconocer una de las vías por las que fue apenas hace unas horas, de alguna manera lo había logrado. Pero iba tan ensimismada tratando de anotar mentalmente mas detalles del lugar, que no se percato cuando Sasuke se detuvo, sino cuando hasta que este le hablo.

Logro desactivar su Byakugan a tiempo, para luego detenerse a una tanta, poca distancia de él, lo que la incomodo y se critico por estar de distraída. Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando este, la sostuvo con violencia de su cuello y la estampo contra uno de las paredes del angosto y oscuro pacillo. Esta al instante trato de liberarse de su agarre pero se estaba quedando sin energías por la dificultad de poder respirar correctamente. Y con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo dificultoso y doloroso que le estaba siendo el trabajo de tomar aire, desvió la mirada temblorosa de este que la observaba con sus oscuros y profundo ojos negros en los que ella lograba identificar un brillo rojo,… no por el charingan, pero si por un evidente deseo que despedía por la sangre.

_ Te lo voy a decir de una vez para que lo sepas ya… No pretendo aguantar ninguna tontería que se te ocurra para escapar… y tampoco pretendo tener ninguna consideración contigo mientras te entreno… También te abstendrás en hablarme si no es que yo te lo pido…. Le dijo lo mas cortante y frio que pudo vio como esta asentía ante lo dicho y el solo bufo… pero al ver como esta también comenzaba a perder la conciencia, sonrió con suficiencia y la soltó repentinamente, ocasionando que esta callera al suelo sin evitarlo. Esta permaneció en la posición en la que había caído y tembló por un rato encogiéndose en sí misma, aun sintiendo la sensación de quedarse sin aire y de las manos que habían tratado de ahorcarla.

_ Levántate y sígueme… Fue lo que dijo para comenzar a avanzar… Ella realmente no deseaba seguirlo, pero sabía que debía o sino las cosas serian peor para ella…

Pero estaba más que sorprendida por el cambio que había mostrado tras los años Sasuke Uchiha… Ella lo recordaba de la academia, y aunque no lo conocía bien era evidente que ese sujeto había cambiado para mal.

Se levanto con lentitud y con frustración comenzó a caminar tras ese aterrador sujeto. No tardaron mucho para llegar a su destino, pero se sorprendió un poco al saber que se encontraban en un amplio lugar un poco mas iluminado por la entrada de la luz de afuera que se colaba por aberturas o agujeros del techo y paredes, pero claro el gris y el aire solitario también se encontraba. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la luz que se colaba era naranja… había atardecido ya… no podía creer que fuera tan tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

Llego junto al pelinegro que se había detenido en medio del lugar y se miraron de frente, ella no pudo disimular un escalofrió que le recorrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con esos dos posos que eran los ojos negros del Uchiha… Se acerco por un momento y empleando un cello, hiso que lo que le ataba de las manos le liberara.

_ Toma… le dijo este de repente para lanzarle un estuche lleno de kunais, shurikens y sembon, entre otras… Hinata se sorprendió pero decidió no demostrarlo y con la mayor indiferencia que pudo aparentar entre sus facciones, tomo lo que se le entregaba… _ Utiliza todo lo que creas necesario para enfrentarme… Mediré tu habilidad para ver que tan fuerte es que realmente eres, no quiero tener que perder el tiempo con ejercicios innecesarios… Dijo por ultimo pero con un tono un tanto fastidiado y molesto.

Hinata solo asintió y como se le ordeno, temerosa de tener que seguir con eso. Busco en ese estuche cualquier cosa que le fuera útil en caso de emergencia, pero Sasuke apenas la vio tomar las armas se lanzo sobre ella atacándola sin previo aviso… "Por lo menos es rápida esquivando"… se dijo con indiferencia el azabache cuando esta se agachó rápidamente para luego girar y alejarse de un salto, todo en tan pocos segundos… Pero Sasuke nuevamente sin excusar la razón porque la ataco tan de repente, simplemente se dirigió hacia ella atacándola nuevamente pero esta vez con la funda de su katana, y aprecio como está nuevamente le había esquivada… en realidad esa chica era muy flexible, para realizar esos movimientos… pero después de un rato de hacerla retroceder se arto…

_ ¡Atácame!... le exigió… Soy tu enemigo ¿o no?... Entonces aprovecha la oportunidad de derrotarme y escapar… Así mismo, ella misma reacciono y como si fuera un robot, acato nuevamente la orden y como pudo se dispuso a atacarlo, pero así mismo este la esquivaba sin mayor problema, aunque debía admitir que era rápida, no lo era lo suficiente, y así mismo tras esas palabras, con rápido y veloz movimiento desenfundo su espada… Solo se escucho el sonido del filo de la katana al ser desenvainada, para luego encontrase este mismo filo contra el cuello de Hinata, que no logro reaccionar a tiempo… lo acontecido había sido tan rápido que no logro ni parpadear cuando este ya estaba tras ella con su katana en manos.

Se dijo a si misma que estaba acabada, pero sin que se lo esperar este solo le pateo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla volar unos cuantos metros, logro girara adecuadamente y aterrizar sobre sus piernas. Podía ver algo de diversión en la cara del azabache, y una vez que lo vio desaparecer de donde estaba activo si Byakugan y por ello logro casi con suerte esquivar el siguiente ataque que se le avecinaba… Pero cuando este ya estuvo cerca de ella se dispuso a comenzar a contraatacar, así mandando varios golpes utilizando el Juken.

Sasuke debía admitir que se sorprendía del control que esta poseía, muy pocas veces, había presenciado tan de cerca la técnica del clan Hyuga. Y aun así era capaz de decir que esa chica era buena en lo que hacía… En solo un instante las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron y su mirada cambio. Era realmente veloz, poseía mucha flexibilidad, tenia buenos instintos gracias a sus ojos y sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros. Pero sin embargo con todo eso, no podía considerarla especial en ningún sentido, el también era veloz, mucho en realidad y con su sharingan era capaz de captar los movimientos de la chica antes que llegaran a él, por lo que, aunque esta lograra apuntarlo él no tenía problemas en esquivarla.

Estaba dispuesto de usar su katana contra ella, y ya luego le explicaría a "Madara" que en realidad no valía la pena mantenerla viva. Pero una sensación de que algo se deslizaba por su rostro lo distrajo, paso su mano por su mejilla y logro ver como esta estaba manchada de sangre… "¿En qué momento?"... se preguntaba, y fue entonces cuando se dio una rápida inspección y vio que en su hombro derecho también tenía una especie de corte. Fue entonces que recordó las veces en que esta paso muy cerca de esas zonas, creyó esquivar con eficiencia, pero está en realidad le había alcanzando… Entonces… Tal vez no sea tan inservible como pensé… Se dijo este para luego comenzar a envainar su espada de nuevo.

_ Dejaremos esto por hoy… dijo sin ninguna expresión… Y caminando con paso calmo, se acerco a ella y tomo las armas que le había ofrecido para que se defendiera. Hinata en eso lo observo sin pretender hacerlo, con sorpresa se percato de que este se encontraba en perfecto estado… no había ni una gota de sudor en el, ninguna muestra de cansancio en su respiración, y por otro lado ella se encontraba completamente agotada por el repentino, y extenuante "entrenamiento" que habían tenido.

No podía creer que el no halla sudado ni una sola gota… Ella pensaba que había conseguido defenderse bien ante él, pero ¿esa era la muestra de diferencia entre ellos?... ¿Así de grande era su poder? o ¿tan insignificante era ella que no lograba ni hacerle sudar?...

Estaba tan sorprendida y decepcionada de sí misma, nuevamente por mostrarse tan débil que no se percato cuando Sasuke había comenzando a acercar a ella y solo cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos fue cuando esta reacciono, asustándose un poco, con temor de que este le fura a hacer o decir algo, pero este siguió caminando con indiferencia, pasándole de largo, y cuando este estuvo fuera del salón donde estaban. Hinata se giro despacio, soltó un corto suspiro y comenzó a avanzar tras el…

Los pasos asían eco resonando a través de los largos, angostos y oscuros pasillos. Ambos permanecían en silencio y Hinata no se atrevía a decir nada, tenía muchas cosas que decir o preguntar, pero sabía que azabache no era la persona correcta para hacerlo. Sin ninguna otra opción, se dispuso a revisar de nuevo con su Byakugan, yendo un poco más lejos de lo normal con su vista, y esta vez logro llegar hasta el lugar que no reconocía, y en dicho lugar logro visualizar una silueta, pero paso tan rápido que no logro distinguir de quien se trataba, pero de alguna manera se le pareció a Kabuto, la volvió a buscar con la mirada y logro captarlo esta vez, y vio como este comenzaba a bajar por un pasadizo oculto de esa habitación, trato de ver mejor de que se trataba el lugar a donde iba, pero un sonido frente… o mejor dicho la falta del sonido de los pasos ella la alerto.

Sasuke se había detenido, y la estaba mirando... se dio un golpe mental por ser tan descuidada, estando ella en una situación tan delicada en que distraerse no debería de estar permitido. Desactivo su dōjutsu y miro al azabache con temor, por haberle este descubierto a ella mientras utilizaba el Byakugan, pero se sorprendió de ver como este esbozaba una ladina sonrisa, la cual no se esperaba.

_ Se nota que eres torpe… Por lo menos pudiste tratar de disimular tus intenciones… No me molesta… mejor dicho no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero si quieres tratar de buscar información, por lo menos trata de ocultarlo… los demás no serán tan indulgentes contigo… Finalizo este serio y se dio la vuelta para empezar a regresar por la misma ruta por la cual habían venido, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y sin girarse a verla le hablo.

_ Mañana vendré a la misma hora, estate preparada… le dijo antes de seguir caminando, sin darle oportunidad de responderle, aunque en realidad no tenia por que hacerlo, porque sin importar que ella quisiese o no, tendría que aceptar sin objetar. El pelinegro solo siguió y se dejo perder por uno de los tantos pasillos que atravesaban. Ella permaneció un rato parada frente la puerta de su "habitación" que era a donde habían llegado y se sorprendió un poco, ya que este no se molesto en asegurarse en que esta entrara, ni siquiera en amarrarle. No pudo evitar de alguna manera sentirse ofendida, era como si no considerara necesario ninguna de esas acciones… era como si le estuviera diciendo que no era necesario amarrarla por qué no tendría mayor cambio estando atada y no desatada… Pero si lo pensaba bien no debía estar tan sorprendida, el mismo le había dicho que no le importaba lo que hiciese, y eso posiblemente también contaba a los lugares que fuese… pero eso solo la hacía estar preocupada y asustada… ¿Es que ni así, tenia oportunidad de escapar?...

Opto por la mejor opción y entro a su cuarto a costarse… lo recomendable seria aprovechar para explorar el "área"… y con su Byakugan no tendría que preocuparse de encontrase con alguien en su recorrido, pero… también podía hacer eso en la poca comodidad que le brindaba su habitación, y sin arriesgarse de mas.

Se miro un rato las muñecas y agradeciendo el gesto, porque obviamente así se encontraba más cómoda… Logro prender las dos únicas velas que tenia, iluminando lo suficiente. Se mantuvo despierta por unas horas más, y observo con más concentración los pasadizos del lugar, repasando las rutas que había tomado ese día. Al final como la noche anterior, distribuyo sus hilos de chakra por toda el área que abarcaba esa pequeña habitación. Gracias a que ya no cargaba con las cuerdas, y de que alguna manera, aunque había gastado cierta cantidad de chacra ese día, tenía suficiente para cubrir el espacio con sus hilos.

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma secuencia del día anterior y así mismo al día después de ese… Kabuto la recogía y se la llevaba para cambiarle los vendajes, luego iba hasta donde Itashi, regresando por si misma hasta su habitación y a los quince minutos recibía, justo frente a su puerta una simple bandeja con un pan, una manzana o algo por el estilo, o en ocasiones un simple caldo sin condimentar de verdura, y una jarra pequeña con agua. No rechazaba la comida ni se quejaba, pues era algo más de lo que podría esperarse en una situación como la que estaba, y de igual forma debía de alimentarse. Ella reconocía al hombre que le dejaba la comida y que le llevaba sus sabanas limpias como un simple empleado y no como otro miembro de la organización.

Por ultimo en cada día estaban sus encuentros con Sasuke. En la que cada pelea se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, hasta llegar al punto, en que pensar más que un entrenamiento era pelear para su propia supervivencia…

En fin… los días pasaban, y llevaba repitiendo esa secuencia ya nueve días, sin contar los dos primeros que estuvo en ese lugar… Y aunque Hinata había estado esforzándose por mantenerse fuerte ante tan inesperada situación, poco apoco iba a mostrando una mayor decadencia de sus facciones, su rostro se veía cada vez mas pálido y sin vida, su ropa estaba desgastada y rota por los constantes entrenamientos. Pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de bañarse, ya que no lo podía pedir, solo en dos ocasiones le habían dejado una pequeña tina con agua a temperatura ambiente y una cubeta, ambas de madera. Y aunque su imagen no fuera lo mejor, al menos no debía de preocuparse de sus heridas que gracias a Kabuto se le eran curadas. Sin embargo su decaimiento no era solo físico, sino también mental… Ya que todos los días sin falta era sometida por el Sharingan de Itashi Uchiha... Y aunque había estado tratando de resistirse a sus recuerdos y a los malos sentimientos, sin quererlo… al repetir tantas veces esas "pesadillas"… que eran sus memorias, llego un punto en que esos sentimientos de desprecio asía alguno de sus familiares había hecho presencia en su corazón, mas había evitado a toda costa hacer muestra de ello… Sabía que lo que ese sujeto buscaba con sus sesiones, era que ella comenzara a odiar a los suyos, no le podía dar muestra de que ella había comenzado a flaquear… Y ese era un tema que la tenía en contante duda… tenía miedo de que enverad llegase a odiar a alguien que en realidad no quería.

Tratando de desviar esos pensamientos, Hinata continuaba pasando sus noches estudiando los distintos caminos y rutas que tenía ese lugar que de alguna manera había logrado memorizar satisfactoriamente, sin tener en donde copiar el mapa, solo podía valerse de su memoria y por los pequeños detalles que diferenciaban los caminos así como los distintos cruces… En la quinta noche, había logrado distinguir que fuera de las paredes, cerca de donde estaban, en el exterior había un bosque, una montaña y un rio… pero no había podido llegar mas allá solo una pequeña parte de lo que les rodeaba, pero había sido suficiente como para alegrarla… a causa de eso, podía distraerse y también distinguir que si era de día o de noche en el exterior, aunque no era la gran cosa, parra ella era un logro.

Pero fue en onceavo día en que sus hasta ahora monótonos días se vieron interrumpidos… Se encontraba camino a su encuentro con Itashi, este como siempre se encontraba esperándola parado en medio del salón. El azabache no perdió tiempo y activo su línea sucesoria el Sharingan, para así entrar en la mente de Hinata… La cual en un principio, en algunas sesiones había tratado de resistirse, pero sin embargo había sido en vano, por lo que ya no lo intentaba…

Varias imágenes se mostraron ante ella, esta vez un poco más recientes, de los últimos años… Pero fue entre todas esas memorias, que hubo un recuerdo que comenzó, y que no lograba para nada reconocer…

… Se había dirigido a la oficina de su padre para informarle de su retiro a una misión, pero cuando llego lo escucho conversar con alguien y supo que este estaba de reunión con algunos de los ancianos del clan… Dispuesta a no interrumpir e informar de su misión más tarde cuando su padre se encontrara desocupado, se dispuso a darse la vuelta y así poder retirarse, pero… se detuvo casi inconscientemente cuando escucho tales palabras… "Entonces, ¿le impondrá el sello a Hinata?"… Su cara palidecía por saberse de la noticia, pero luego escucho como su padre confirmaba haber otra opción, la cual era darla en compromiso a su primo Neji… Escucho como dichos ancianos se negaban ante la idea de que un miembro de la rama secundaria tomara el lugar del líder del clan… Hubo un silencio que le preocupó, pero luego escucho como otro daba una última opción… "¿Y si la matamos?"… Quiso retroceder y apartarse de la puerta para no seguir escuchando, cuando ya había escuchado la aceptación de algunos de los que se encontraban dentro de la habitación junto a su padre….

Se estaba complicando… ¿era acaso eso un terrible recuerdo de ella? o ¿en realidad era una de las ilusiones que podía crear el Uchiha para confundirla?... No recordaba para nada ese hecho y estaba segura de que si eso realmente le hubiese pasado lo recordaría, era más que aceptable pensar que esas eran ilusiones creadas por el Sharingan… Su padre no la quería como ella deseaba, y muchas veces se lo había demostrado, su decepción y desprecio… pero estaba segura que su padre no sería tan cruel como para aceptar un plan como ese… Lo sabía, que no era verdad, pero por algo le impedía aceptar esa conclusión… su corazón se oprimía y la sensación de miedo se le hacía reconocible… No podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que eso no era una ilusión.

_ No es una ilusión… le ratifico una fría voz, como si se oyera en un eco dentro de su cabeza_ Eso realmente es un recuerdo tuyo al igual que los otros… le hablaba este sin ningún cambio en su impasible tono de voz… _ La razón por el que no lo reconoces es porque lo bloqueaste de tu memoria como una manera de protegerte…

_ Yo… yo no haría tal cosa… Trato de defenderse, no creía posible que lo que este dijera fura cierto…

_ Cuando te fuiste a acostar esa noche… al despertar a la mañana siguiente te hiciste la idea de que había sido un mal sueño. Por lo que ignoraste que eso había pasado realmente… Le hablo como si le describiera lo que había pasado, como si lo hubiera visto… Y Hinata entonces boqueo un poco para luego cubrirse la boca… ¡No podía ser posible que eso fuera cierto!... pero lo era…

Aun cubriéndose la boca, Hinata cayó de rodillas. Itachi deshizo el Sharingan y desvió su mirada… no lo podía decir, pero sentía lastima por esa niña, El había pasado casi dos semanas viendo solo los más dolorosos y terribles recuerdos que esta poseía, y aunque no debían esas cosas le afectaban, porque le recordaban las exigencias que tenía un clan. Y él sabía que si esas cosas le afectaban, más daño le hacía a ella.

Ese último recuerdo en particular, había sido el peor… el ya había ido atando cavos a través de la historia de la chica y se esperaba que tomaran alguna decisión, pero no creyó que serian ten despreciables como para decir tan a la ligera matar a uno de sus miembros… Bueno al final, supone decidieron colocar el cello en su frente, pues ahí estaba… Pero ahora comprendía mejor a que se refería Madara con lo de la crueldad de los clanes de Konoha. Era lamentable que aun en esos tiempos, se pudiera hablar de esa manera, y que fuese apenas una niña la que tuviera que pasar por eso…

Itachi seguía tan concentrado meditando, que no se percato cuando la primera lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la joven… no se dio cuenta sino hasta que escucho un hipido de ella. Se giro asía el sonido, y sus ojos y inexpresivo rostro, se transformo en una mueca de sorpresa al verla en ese estado… Hasta ahora, esa chica había estado resistiendo cada una de las sesiones que habían tenido... Se desmayaba en obcecaciones, pero… Nunca había llorado, era lo primera vez que la veía hacerlo… Ni siquiera en sus recuerdos las había visto llorar de esa manera.

Esta se encogía entre brazos, y cubría su cara con las manos, y sin embargo sus lágrimas eran aun visibles. Fue entonces que Itashi, por primera vez dio muestra de su lastima... se quito su túnica y con ella, cubrió a Hinata, tapándole el rostro.

La hojiblanco, tembló ante la acción pero no el desprecio. Agradecía internamente el favor que este la había hecho, sin comprender mucho su comportamiento. Ella le temía, no lo negaba… había escuchado historias terrible de este, y también sabia lo fuerte que era, sin mencionar que es un miembro del terrible Akatsuki por el que era cautiva… y si a todo eso le sumaba los largos y tortuosos días que había tenido que aguantar por culpa de este, le daban suficiente motivos para odiarlo… Sin embargo, no lo hacía, no lo odiaba… aunque lo intentaba, cada que miraba a Itachi y se fijaba en sus intensos ojos no podía ignorar, ni negar la tristeza que estos reflejaban… convenciéndose menos cada vez de poder odiarlo.

_**_ Lo siento**_


End file.
